


Reinvention

by mistressofmuses, UnlikeClockwork (mistressofmuses)



Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: (even if Riku doesn't quite know it it yet), AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Multi, Pre-OT3, Riku is insecure, kind of a meet-cute, mild flirting, minor mention of unsupportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/mistressofmuses, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressofmuses/pseuds/UnlikeClockwork
Summary: Island University was a promise of all the things that prestigious Bastion University wasnot, and that was why Riku chose it. But even on the first day of orientation pre-classes, he's already having second thoughts about whether he belongs. It doesn't help that everyone here is just so damnattractive.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: AUgust 2020 fics - Kingdom Hearts, SoRiKai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Reinvention

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd prompt for AU-gust: College AU.

_This was a mistake_.

It was not the first time Riku had the thought. Not even the first time in the last hour. Not even the first time in the last _five minutes_.

He could have decided to go to the nice, safe-choice school. Bastion, a school prestigious enough to be referred to by name only. A university that would look good on every résumé, that his parents had both gone to, that was only an hour’s drive from his family’s near-palatial home… 

A school where he could major in what his father wanted him to do, where he would always be known as a “legacy” admission, where he’d never know if his accomplishments had been purchased by his father’s checkbook, where his family could drop in without notice to make sure that he was only getting into the “right kind” of trouble…

Island University had seemed like the opposite of Bastion and everything it represented. Island U was still a good school, and still offered the “university” experience, with historical buildings and a lovely campus. But it was a smaller school, known more for a tight-knit but diverse student body than the “future rulers of the world” that Bastion turned out. And maybe best of all, it was a six hour flight away from his family.

The new students had all gathered for Orientation, the extra week that the incoming freshmen spent on campus before classes started. This morning, they’d listened to a presentation by some of the faculty and student council members about class selection, academic integrity, how to get the most out of campus life, and what to do if they needed help. There’d been some brief intros from some of the clubs, trying to drum up interest in joining. Riku wondered if he’d have the courage to actually show up at the “Rainbow Student Alliance,” the LGBTQ+ club, since it wasn’t likely anyone would tattle to his parents. Living his life regardless of his parents’ approval had been the goal of coming here. A chance for reinvention.

Now looking at the rest of the students in the auditorium, Riku was feeling more misgivings than he’d anticipated.

_This was a mistake._

Everyone was split up into little groups and cliques already, chatting merrily away. Almost everyone had a tan, and the carelessly-yet-perfectly windswept hair that made them look like they all belonged on the beach. Which they probably did. A lot of them looked local, and Island University was in fact on an island. Riku clearly didn’t belong. He was city-pretty, but not beachy surf-model gorgeous like all of these people.

He lurked in the back of the room, hoping he didn’t stick out as much as he felt like he did.

This was where they were all supposed to split up into smaller groups to explore the campus and the area around it. There was a low-pressure scavenger hunt for them to try and do, finding campus landmarks and stuff to help them learn their way around. They were on their own until lunch. 

He’d probably just make sure he knew where his classes would be, and then retreat to the dorm. No sense wandering around alone and making it even _more_ obvious how out of place he was. He’d probably be mistaken for a tourist who’d wandered onto campus by mistake, which would be painfully embarrassing…

“Hey!” a bright voice broke into his brooding.

Riku startled out of his thoughts and looked up.

The boy who’d spoken had brown, spiky hair, and possibly the most perfect tan in the room. And the bluest eyes Riku had ever seen.

“Uh…” Riku stuttered for a second before just repeating, “Hey.”

A girl was approaching, and god, she just had to be gorgeous, too. Her hair was red, falling just past her shoulders, the freckles under her lighter tan spoke to how much time she also likely spent on the beach. But she was heading straight for the other boy, probably planning to pull him away, since they’d definitely already have plans.

“Are you heading anywhere specific before lunch?”

It took a second for Riku to realize the boy had been speaking to him. “No, uh, not really.” _Wow, way to make it obvious how painfully uncool you are._ “I mean, I hadn’t decided.” _Decent recovery._

“Great!” The boy said. He offered his hand. “I’m Sora. You want to come figure out where all these different things are supposed to be? I think I have a lead on a couple of the spots on the list, but I definitely don’t know all of them.”

“Oh, um…” _You could just say yes._ “I think your, uh, friend is coming to get you.”

The girl had arrived behind Sora. She reached over and entwined their fingers in a smooth, almost automatic gesture. It didn’t look possessive or anything, just… comfortable. He felt a brief pang of wistfulness, but of course they were together, and would be moving on now. She looked up at Riku. But instead of the cool dismissal he’d expected on her face, she smiled warmly.

“I was wondering where Sora was running off to. Finding us a partner in crime, I see! He knows how to pick ‘em; you’re tall enough I bet you’ll spot half our scavenger list before anyone else.” And then she _winked at him._

Riku hoped his face wasn’t as red as it felt, but it probably was.

Sora grinned at them both. “Quick on the uptake!” He gestured toward the girl. “This is Kairi. And Kairi, this is…” He finally seemed to notice that Riku hadn’t returned the introduction earlier.

“Riku,” he provided. “I’m, uh. New.”

“I figured.” Kairi tilted her head and smiled again. “Because I would _definitely_ remember you.”

Riku had no idea what to say to that.

“I mean, if you really don’t have any plans, do you want to come with us?” Sora asked again.

“Okay,” Riku agreed, even though he almost had to force the word out. “If you’re sure.”

“ _I’m_ definitely sure,” Kairi said. She reached down and squeezed Sora’s hand before walking over to Riku’s other side and gently taking his arm. “We’re friends now, and we’re going to kick every other team’s ass at this.”

And Riku found he actually believed her, on both counts.


End file.
